The Two Hyūga Prodigies
by sagemodebeast
Summary: What would it be Like if Naruto and Neji were the prodigies of the Hyūga clan? strong Naru, smart Naru
1. Chapter 1

**(**_**Author's note: i had the weird idea about something, what it would be like to have two Hyuga prodigy? one for the Main and the other in the Branch family. Naruto will still have the same name, and he still will have boundless of energy but he will also be more composed then he was in the cannon.)**_

**I don't own Naruto. At all**

**Prologue: The Aftermath**

Hiashi Hyuga and the rest of the council room was waiting for their beloved Fourth Hokage, The room fell silent when instead of the Fourth, the Third Hokage entered the room carrying an infant. Many was thinking why would the Third bring a child into the council room. After a while longer, the Hokage started to meeting "I have called all right in this meeting for certain reason. One, the Fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself to defeat the Nine-Tails. Second, he sealed the beast into the child that's in my arms." he finished while showing everyone the baby. The baby had locks of blonde hair.

'It can't be, Can it?' he thought sadly 'Maybe when the meeting is over I will talk to Hiruzen after this meeting' and with that he finish is pondering

"We must kill it!" all but shouted a random civilian council man shouted, other's weren't far behind, all the clan head, besides the Uchiha, were looking at the civilian council men in disbelief. Before an argument broke out Danzo spoke up "Hiruzen you should hand him over to me. He looks like he has a lot of potential. He'll be our human weapon."

"While I do agree that the boy might have great potential." Danzo smirked at that thinking he might get the boy. "but I will not hand him over to you." His smirked faltered, Hiruzen smiled cause he just ruined his hope. "He will be treated like a normal child."

"Nonsense Hokage-sama, that _thing _is not a child. He's the Nine-Tails in human form!" another random civilian council men shouted, most of the civilian were agreeing until they felt a large killing intent made them stop talking.

"This child is not the Nine-Tails in human form you complete fools. Do all of you doubt Minato's skill in sealing? Also he is not a living weapon, either!" a very pissed Hokage said half-shouting. "I will make a law that forbids anyone of speaking of this day to any of the younger generation, the results of the punishment will be death." and with that the meeting ended.

Hiashi went to the office to speak with old Hokage. He was right outside the Hokage's office, he knocked and waited. "Enter." he heard from the other side. Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork. "Ah Hiashi what can I do for you?" he asked the Hyuga clan head.

"Hokage-sama, make I speak to you privately?" he asked his superior

The Hokage nodded and motioned for his ANBU to leave his office, after his placed a silencing seal so nobody can eavesdropped on what they are going to talk about

"Hiruzen is that who I think he is? I mean he resembled like them well , with the blond hair and I don't know but..." he trailed of looking at the child that's sleeping in his crib.

"Yes Hiashi, he is Minato and Hana's son." he replied solemnly. Hiashi was shaking a little, tonight he just lost his dear friend

"What happen to her?" he asked

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe before he answered him. he said and replied "I'm sorry but she didn't make it." Now the normally composed Hyuga was shaking because he also lost his dear cousin

They both were when they heard a cry, both adults turned to where the baby was, Hiashi walked towards the crib and picked up the infant. The baby quieted down a bit and looked up to him. the baby had the clan's kekkei genkai, the Byakugan.

"Yes, he is their son. He inherited Minato's blond hair, but he got his mother's eyes." He spoke after a while. His eyes soften a bit, little Naru started giggling cutely and reaching out to him. Hiashi put a finger in front of his eyes, little Naru reached with his little hands and had an iron grip

"And he defiantly got his mother's strength." he chuckled

"Well you can take in if you want to." suggested the old Hokage

"I think I might will." he replied still playing with the baby.

-Later at the Hyuga compound-

Hiashi arrived at his compound and went to where his beloved wife could be found, the Hyuga garden. "Hello Hiashi-kun." greeted his wife without looking at him. Hiashi approach his wife

"Hello my love." he greeted her back.

The two stayed silent looking at the night sky, until the pregnant broke the silence "Is that him? I mean their child?" asked Hikari, with a hopeful tone once she saw the little bundle in her husband's arms. "Yes my love, it's their child alright, I would take him in, since he is my nephew just like Neji." he replied to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Kumo Incident**

A figure could be seen in the front gates of Konoha, the chunin at the sign-in post stopped him. "Halt!" order one of the chunin. "State your business here in Konoha." asked the guard. "I'm here as the ambassador of Kumo to speak with your Hokage for a new alliance between our villages." replied the Kumo ninja. The chunin nodded "Alright I'll esscort you to Hokage-sama. Be on your best behavior." the chhunin said sternly. The Kumo ninja just snorted, but didn't reply

During all the citizen was celebrating after the peace treaty for Kumo and Konoha, only one group of people hadn't been among the celebration, the Hyuga clan. Today the Hyuga clan was celebrating the heiress third birthday and when the Hiashi's twin brother's son Neji get branded by the caged-bird seal.

Naruto watched from afar as he was quite reserved for someone so young as he is, but due to certain 'circumstances' he had to grow up fast then any of the other children. While he was lost in his thoughts he wasn't aware of someone approaching him "Hello Naruto-kun." greeted Hiashi, startling the hell out poor Naruto. "H-Hiashi-sama." stuttered Naruto. Hiashi was amused that he could startle the usual reserved and aware child in front of him.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked. Naruto averted his gaze away from Hiashi, "I'm not sure I could answer that Hiashi-sama." replied the blonde Hy

Later that night an unknown ninja was creeping through the shadows of building going to his destination. When he saw what he's looking for he left the building but not the compound. "Hold it right there!" he heard a voice from behind him.

"Put the heiress down and leave." a person said sharply. The ninja in disguise started chuckling, then a full-blown laughter. When he composed himself he retorted " And what can a child like you do to me?" he asked

"More than you would ever know!" he shot back and got into the gentle fist stance and activate his clan's Kekkei Genkai. 'I need to hold him off for a while, or..' he was thinking in a way to alert the guards until he got an idea. He spiked his chakra for anyone near by can come

"Alright little brat I'll show ho-" the disguised Kumo ninja couldn't finish because he got killed by an angry-looking Hiashi.

"NARUTO!" yelled angry voice of Hiashi, the said boy jumped in fright and faced Hiashi "What's wrong with you going after him! You could've been killed or worse died!" he continued.

"Sorry Hiashi-sama." replied the blonde while he hung his head in shame. "Just don't do it again." said the clan head. Hiashi moved to where the body was lying and removed the mask. His eye widen is surprise 'Were they after the Byakugan all this time?' he thought. Just then four ANBU and the Hokage came "Who was it Hiashi?" asked the Hokage when he approached them

Said the clan head glanced towards the Hokage "The ambassador from Kumo." Hiashi replied grimly looking back down the dead body of the supposed ambassador. The old Hokage sighed wearily "I should've know something like this would've happened. The Third Raikage is quite power-hungry after all." the old man sighed again and turned to face Naruto, "Hello Naruto-kun." greeted the Hokage "Hello Hokage-sama." said the boy while bowing.

"Well I'm going to call a council meeting to solve this matter without going into war. I'll see you soon Hiashi, Naruto-kun." and with that he and the four ANBU left.

Hiashi turned to his nephew before speaking. ''From now on we're stepping up your training, got it?" the three-year old looked up to his uncle and nodded "Hai"

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up the next morning, remembering everything last night. 'If I hadn't flared my chakra, who knows what would've happened' he thought before getting up and headed for the bathroom.

After he was done with his morning routine he went to the training ground to get some light workout and training. When he got there he was surprised that he found Hinata training or rather beating the training dummy. Naruto walked a little closer before he greeted her. "Morning Hinata-chan." he said cheerfuliy.

Hinata stopped training to face Naruo. "Morning Naruto-kun." she replied kindly and went back to what she was doing earlier. Naruto whistled of how much the dummy was beat up. "Now, now Hinata-chan."getting her attention. "What did the dummy do to deserve such treatment." he said in a teasing voice. Hinata blushed in embarrassment while scratching her cheeks. Naruto just chuckled. "I'm only teasing Hnata-chan." he said and started on some exercise.

After a few hours of light exercise and training Naruto stopped and glanced to where Hinata was taking a break. "Say Hinata-chan." getting her attention. "Do you want to spar?" he asked. Hinata took a thinking pose and nodded. "Sure Naruto-kun." she replied as she got into the basic stance of the Gentle Fist. "Alright." he said as he too got into the basic stances.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Author's note: Sorry about not informing you guys. Neji's father Hizashi lives in my story so it won't follow the cannon since Naruto is a Hyuga. well enjoy the story!)**_

**Chapter Two: Start of the Academy**

Naruto was on the ground panting and sweating after today's training, even with his boundless amount of training he was still tired. "Good job Naruto, you're coming along real well." complimented Hiashi. Naruto got and bowed "Thank you Hiashi-sensei." what the blonde Hyuga's reply. Hiashi was a slave driver, but for Naruto it was worth it since he is getting stronger and stronger everyday. His friend, Hinata, had struggled with the Gentle Fist and Naruto had tried to help until he noticed she can't because of her flexibility. So in privite Naruto has helped her make her own style that's both graceful and deadly, it mostly like a deadly dance.

"Take the day off today Naruto. Tomorrow you will be heading to the Academy with Hinata." informed Hiashi. Naruto bowed again before replying "Thank you oji-sama." after that both went their seperated ways. Hiashi hadn't been the same since he lost his beloved wife. Naruto and Hinata was devastated. Since then Hiashi was hard them during training. He's been trying to get his uncle to break his wall so they could be a family again. Neji was getting arrogant because everyone calls him a prodigy among the clan.

Anyways now Naruto was heading to his room until he bumped into the person he wanted to see last. his cousin, Neji. "Well it isn't the supposedly prodigy from the Main House family." said Neji, well practicly spat the word prodigy. "Well, hello to you, too." Naruto said coolly. Him and Neji couldn't get along together, even though they're basically family. "Sorry Neji, I would like to stay and chit-chat but I have to get somewhere." and with that he went past Neji.

-The Next Morning-

Naruto woke early the next morning, he groaned and got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush his teeth and eat breakfast before getting ready for the Academy. When he was finally ready, he went to where Hinata was waiting for him there in the front gate of the compound. "Are you ready to leave Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. Seeing her nod they set off to the Academy.

When they got there, there was some of civilian family dropping off their kids, also there were other heirs of other such as: The Uchiha heir, Nara heir, Akimichi heir, Yamanaka heiress, Inuzuka heir, and Aburame heir. Naruto and Hinata went inside and waited until class started. Few minutes later the class started being filled with Ninja-in-training. Two minutes later two chunin walked in and looking other the students. One of the Chunin was an average height and build. He has black hair that is kept up as a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar the across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flack jacket

The other chunin had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He also wears Konoha nin attire, and he wears his headband protector as a bandanna. The tan skin chunin spoke up first "Hello class, My name is Iruka Umino, and this here is my assistant Mizuki, from now on I will been known as Iruka-sensei and also Mizuki will be known as Mizuki-sensei." and after that Naruto tuned out his chunin instructor until roll calling.

"Shino Aburame!?"

"Here sensei." replied the said Aburame in a monotone

"Choji Akimichi!?"

"Here sensei!"

(civilians that doesn't have a name haha well except Sakura)

"Sakura Haruno!?"

"Here." came a cheerful replied

"Hinata Hyuga!?"

"Here sensei." replied Hinata in a soft tone

"Naruto Hyuga!?"

"Present sensei." Naruto said in a monotone

Whispers broke out because it's not everyday you see two Hyuga's in one class. Iruka simply ignored them and continued

"Kiba Inuzuka!?"

"Right here sensei" said Kiba in an excited voice

"Shikamaru Nara!?"

"Troublesome" said boy muttered the replied but was still heard

(more useless civilian with no name)

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Here." was the only reply

"Ino Yamanaka!?"

"Here!"

After the roll call he tuned out his sensei again.

-Lunchtime-

Naruto and Hinata went to sit down beside a tree to eat there lunch together. They were enjoying each other's company until someone ruined it.

"You Hyuga!" someone called out them. Said both Hyugas glance to where they heard the voice and saw the arrogant Uchiha with a smirk on his face. "Fght me." it came more like a demand then a statement. Hinata shook her head at the Uchiha stupidity. Naruto stood up and titled his head to the side and replied "Why should I fight you? No offense Uchiha-san but I don't right useless fights." he said it calmly.

"What you scared you might lose to a Uchiha, Hyuga?" asked Sasuke, smirk still on his face. Naruto facepalm himself along with Hinata because of the stupidity of the Uchiha.

"Fine if it makes you happy then." and with that he got into the Gentle Fist stance, Sasuke got into the Uchiha's intercept fist stance. Naruto motioned the Uchiha to strike first which he did but couldn't land a hit. the scene was more than dance than a fight for the Hyuga. Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated that he couldn't land a hit on his opponent, until Naruto hit the Uchiha right at the abdomen with an open palm strike with no chakra. Sasuke flew back a few feet and land of his back. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get back on his feet. Naruto walked over to the Uchiha that was on one knee, breathing heavily.

Naruto spoke after a while "I hope you have learned your lesson about people. You can't fight opponents without knowing their skills Uchiha-san." and with that he and Hinata went back inside since lunch was over.


End file.
